What about now?
by Penguin402
Summary: Finn dies in a car crash. Everyone is upset including Will. The New Directions decide to dedicate their Nationals performance to Finn. Btw this is my first Glee Fanfic. Changed rating to M because of Chapters 4, 6, and 11.
1. The Idea

Summary: Finn dies in a car crash. Everyone is upset including Will. The New Directions decide to dedicate their Nationals performance to Finn. Btw this is my first Glee Fanfic.

The Crash:

One day Finn was going back to McKinley High School when someone was texting while driving. They hit Finn head on. The driver and Finn were both pronounced dead on the scene.

Police:

The police go over to Burt and Carol's house to tell them that Finn is dead.

The News:

Carol calls Will and tells him that Finn dies. Will tells the Glee Club about it. He says, "Everyone I have something to tell you. Finn was coming back over here to the school when he was in a Car Crash. He was pronounced dead on the scene."

After Carol tells Will she calls Rachel and tells her, Kurt, and Santana.

"I can't believe he's gone. How am I suppose to go on? I broke his heart." Rachel says.

"He was my step-brother. He was suppose to be here longer." Kurt says.

The Idea:

"I can't believe he's gone" Sam says.

"How can we go to Nationals and perform?" Marley says.

"We can't go and perform." Kitty says.

"Yes we can." Blaine says.

"How can we?" Ryder says.

"It's what Finn would have wanted us to do. We need to do this for Finn. We can dedicate this performance to Finn." Blaine says.

"That's a great idea!" Mr. Schue states.

"What songs would we do?" Unique asks.

"That's your assignment for this week. I will pair you up with someone and you two will come up a song to sing at Nationals." Will says.

"Artie and Sam"

"Blaine and Marley"

"Jake and Ryder"

"Kitty and Unique"

"Tina and Joe"

"Sugar will help me decide which songs to pick." Will says.

Artie and Sam:

"So Artie what song should we do? How about You are not alone By Michael Jackson?" Sam asks.

"That's a great idea Sam!" Artie says.

Blaine and Marley:

"What song should we do?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Marley says.

"How about Nothing lasts forever By Maroon 5?" Blaine asks.

"That would be perfect Blaine!" Marley says.

Jake and Ryder:

"Let's pick a song!" Jake says.

"How about Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters By Elton John." Ryder asks.

"I like that song!" Jake says.

Kitty and Unique:

"I've got the perfect song for my perfect voice. Jesus take the wheel By Carrie Underwood."

"But I thought we were suppose to pick the song together." Unique says.

"We're doing this whether you like it or not." Kitty states.

Tina and Joe:

"How about I can only imagine By MercyMe?" Joe asks.

"Sure! It's the perfect song since it's talking about walking with Jesus."

Will and Emma:

"Can I talk with my counselor not my wife?" Will asks.

"Sure! What do you want to talk about Mr. Schuester?"

"It's about what happened to Finn. I feel so upset about this. I got so angry with him after he told me about the kiss you both shared. I should of told him how proud I was of him for taking care of the Glee Club while I was gone. Instead I yelled at him."

"Will don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. It was the driver's fault. They decided to text while drive."

"I know. It's just I miss him so much."

"You'll get through it."

"You're right! How did I ever get so lucky to have a woman whose not only beautiful but also optimistic? You see the good in everything. That's what I love about you."

"Will that was so sweet. How did I get a man whose not only handsome but also sweet? I feel so lucky! Will, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this."

A/N: What does Emma have to tell Will and what does Will think of the songs the Glee Club chose? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The News and Duets

_"Will that was so sweet. How did I get a man whose not only handsome but also sweet? I feel so lucky! Will, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't know how to say this."_

"Will I'm pregnant!"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes!"

Glee Club:

"Who wants to go first?"

"We'll go first!" Marley said.

"We chose Nothing lasts forever By Maroon 5." Blaine says.

Blaine: _A bed that's warm with memories_  
_ Can heal us temporarily_  
_ The misbehaving only makes_  
_ The ditch between us so damn deep_

Marley: Built a wall around my heart  
I'll never let it fall apart  
But strangely I wish secretly  
It would fall down while I'm asleep

Both: **If you don't know**  
** Then you can't care**  
** And you show up**  
** But you're not there**  
** But I'm waiting**  
** And you want to**  
** Still afraid that I will desert you, babe**

Both: **Everyday**  
** With every worthless word we get more far away**  
** The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**  
** But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe**  
** It hurts but it may be the only way**

_Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes you so hard to stay  
Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way_

"That was great you two! Whose next?" Will said.

"We'll go!" Jake said.

"We chose the song Mona lisas and Mad Hatters By Elton John." Ryder said.

Ryder: _And now I know_  
_ Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say_  
_ I thought I knew_  
_ But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City_

Jake: Until you've seen this trash can dream come true  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
And I thank the Lord there's people out there like you  
I thank the Lord there's people out there like you

Both: **While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters**  
** Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers**  
** Turn around and say good morning to the night**  
** For unless they see the sky**  
** But they can't and that is why**  
** They know not if it's dark outside or light**

_Subway's no way for a good man to go down_  
_ Rich man can ride and the hobo he can drown_  
_ And I thank the Lord for the people I have found_  
_ I thank the Lord for the people I have found_

Jake: While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
For unless they see the sky  
But they can't and that is why  
They know not if it's dark outside or light

"That was great! That's all we have time for. See everyone tomorrow!" Will said.

Will's Free period:

During Will's free period he goes to the flower shop and picks up some flowers. After that he goes to breadsticks to make a reservation for the whole place. He gets back to the school just in time for his next class. He was so happy the rest of the day.

Emma's office:

Soon after Will returned to the school someone came into Emma's office and gave Emma some flowers with a card attached to it. The card read: "To my beautiful wife and the future mother of my child. I love you! P.S. Please dress nice tonight I have a surprise for you. All my love Will XOXO" Emma smiled when she read the card. She needed to thank him later.

After work:

Will came by Emma's office to go home with her.

"Hey who got you those flowers? Let me see the card." He read the card.

"Whose this Will and where is taking you?"

"Will it's you!"

"I guess it was me! Did you like the flowers?"

"Yes! They are so beautiful and the card was so sweet."

Date:

Will and Emma go on their date.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!"

They get to breadsticks. Emma is so happy about it.

Finally the dessert came and Will tells Emma: "Emma I love you! I can't wait until our child comes out. He/She will be so beautiful just like his/her mom. Hopefully our child doesn't have my butt chin."

"But your butt chin is so cute I love it."

"We better get going since we have school tomorrow."

A/N: The next episode is going to be the rest of the Glee Club finishing their duets.


	3. Duets Pt 2

Glee:

"Whose next?" Will asks

"We are!" Kitty says.

"We're singing Jesus take the wheel By Carrie Underwood." Unique said.

Kitty: _She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_  
_ On a snow white Christmas Eve_  
_ Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_  
_ Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_  
_ It'd been a long hard year_

Unique: She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Both: **Jesus take the wheel**  
** Take it from my hands**  
** Cause I can't do this on my own**  
** I'm letting go**  
** So give me one more chance**  
** To save me from this road I'm on**  
** Jesus take the wheel**

Kitty:_ Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

"Good job girls! Whose next?"

"We are!" Tina said.

"We are going to be singing I can only Imagine by MercyMe." Joe said.

Joe:_ I can only imagine _  
_ What it will be like _  
_ When I walk _  
_ By your side _

Tina: I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine

[Chorus:]  
Both: **Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel **  
** Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still **  
** Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall **  
** Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all **  
** I can only imagine **

Joe: _I can only imagine _  
_ When that day comes _  
_ And I find myself _  
_ Standing in the Son _

Tina: I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine

Both: **[Chorus]**

Both: **I can only imagine [x2]**

** I can only imagine**  
** When all I will do **  
** Is forever, forever worship you**

"That was amazing! Finally Sam and Artie!"

"We have chosen You are not alone By Michael Jackson." Artie said.

Sam: _Another day has gone_  
_ I'm still all alone_  
_ How could this be_  
_ That You're not here with me_  
_ You never said goodbye_  
_ Someone tell me why_  
_ Did you have to go_  
_ And leave my world so cold_

Artie: Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says

Both: **That you are not alone**  
** For I am here with you**  
** Though you're far away**  
** I am here to stay**

**But you are not alone**  
** For I am here with you**  
** Though we're far apart**  
** You're always in my heart**  
** But you are not alone**

Sam: _Ohh, Whisper three words and I'll come runnin', and I,_  
_ And girl you know that I'll be there!_  
_ I'll be there!_

Both:** you are not alone**  
** For I am here with you**  
** Though you're far away**  
** I am here to stay**  
** For you are not alone**  
** For I am here with you**  
** Though we're far apart**  
** You're always in my heart**

"That was great! Sugar and I are going to decide and tell you all tomorrow!"

The next day:

"Sugar and I have decided the set list. The songs are Nothing lasts forever with Blaine and Marley singing lead. Ease on down the road with Artie and Unique singing lead. Finally Hold my hand with Sam and Joe singing lead."

"Mr. Schue the last two songs none of us sung." Blaine said.

"I know but Sugar and I both felt that you all picked ballads and I believe that we do a ballad but we also need upbeat songs. We both came up the last three. Now let's get to practicing. Nationals is two months away so we need all the practice we can get." Will said.

A/N: The next Chapter will be Nationals!


	4. Nationals and then some

Two months later:

Two months later Will and Emma find out they will be having twins boy and a girl.

"We should name them Andrew Finn Schuester and Julia Elizabeth Schuester." Will said.

"I like those names."

Will kisses Emma and they go into their room. Emma pushes Will onto their bed. She takes off his clothes then her clothes. He kisses her and then sucks on her nipples. After that she gives him a hand job. Then she sucks on his harden erection. She then kisses her way back up to his mouth where his cum is still in her mouth. When she kisses him he tastes his own cum and says "I taste so good. You should see how well you taste."

He puts two fingers into her and a few minutes after pumping into her with his fingers she cums. He has her taste it and she does. She says "I do taste good but I need you inside me right now."

He thrusts inside her and few minutes later she cums hard and the he cums. They lay there without even moving. "That was the best sex we've ever had together. I love you!" Will said.

"I love you too."

They fall asleep in that same position. Will wakes up in the middle of the night and grabs a blanket to cover them up.

Nationals:

The New Directions go to Nationals and are the first ones up to perform.

_A bed that's warm with memories_  
_ Can heal us temporarily_  
_ The misbehaving only makes_  
_ The ditch between us so damn deep_

Built a wall around my heart  
I'll never let it fall apart  
But strangely I wish secretly  
It would fall down while I'm asleep

**If you don't know**  
** Then you can't care**  
** And you show up**  
** But you're not there**  
** But I'm waiting**  
** And you want to**  
** Still afraid that I will desert you, babe**

**Everyday**  
** With every worthless word we get more far away**  
** The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**  
** But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe**  
** It hurts but it may be the only way**

_ Tough we have not hit the ground_  
_ It doesn't mean we're not still falling,_  
_ Oh I want so bad to pick you up_  
_ But you're still too reluctant to accept my help_  
_ What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame_  
_ But until then the fact remains_

**Everyday**  
** With every worthless word we get more far away**  
** The distance between us makes you so hard to stay**  
** Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe**  
** It hurts but it may be the only way**

**Come on And **

**Ease on down, Ease on down ,down the road**  
** come on, Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road**  
** don't you carry nothing that might be a load come on, Ease on down Ease on down, down the road**

** Come on and**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road(ease on down)**  
** Come on and**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road(ease on down)**  
** Don't you carry nothing that might be a load **  
** Come on**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road**

_Pick your left foot up, when your right foot is down_  
_ Come on legs keep moving and don't you lose no ground_  
_ Don't you give up walking cause you gave up shoes_

**Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road (come on)**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down the road**  
** Don't you carry nothing that might be a load**  
** Come on**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road**

Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind  
And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind  
But the road you're walking might be long sometimes  
You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine (yeah)

**Ease on down, Ease on down the road (ease on down)**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down the road (ease on down)**  
** Don't you carry nothing that might be a load**  
** Come on**  
** Ease on down, Ease on down, down the...**

_This life don't last forever_  
**(Hold my hand)**  
So tell me what we're waiting for  
**(Hold my hand)**  
_Better off being together_  
**(Hold my hand)**  
Being miserable alone  
**(Hold my hand)**

_Cause I been there before and you've been there before,_  
_ But together we can be alright._ **(alright) (yeah)**  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold  
Each other till we see the sunlight.

**So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can**  
** Things will get better if you just hold my hand**  
** Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.**

_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely_ **(hold my hand)**  
Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me **(hold me)**  
_Talk to me an let me be your one and only_ **(one and only)**  
Cause I can make it alright till the morning. **(hold my hand)**

_Hold my hand,_ **(yeah)** baby, I promise that I'll do all I can** (hold my hand)**  
**Things will get better if you just hold my hand**  
** Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand**

The New Directions win and Blaine becomes MVP.

NYADA Audition:

Blaine Auditions for NYADA and dedicates his performance to Finn.

Blaine gets accepted into NYADA.

A/N: _Italic: Blaine, Artie, and Sam. _Normal: Marley, Unique, and Joe. **Bold: New Directions. **Hope everyone liked this Chapter. Next 7 Chapters will be Will and Emma going through the pregnancy and the new school year with some New Members joining the New Directions.


	5. The Vacation

Month later:

A month later Will and Emma go to the doctor to see the ultrasound. When they see the ultrasound they see both their twins and hear both heartbeats. Will begins to cry.

"Will why are you crying?" Emma asked.

"I'm just so happy! I never thought I would ever get the chance to have kids since the last time it was taken away from me. Emma Schuester I love you so much and I'm glad that you are going to be the mother of our kids. I wouldn't want anyone else. I know that babies can be messy but that is why you have me. You don't have to be afraid because I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I am so happy to be having twins with you." Will said.

"Will that is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Will Schuester I love you too."

Will leans down and kisses Emma. It lasts only for a minute but seems like forever. Before they leave Will talks with the doctor.

"I have a question is it alright for me to take her on a trip or will it hurt our twins?" Will asks.

"You can take her on a trip as long as it's not too close to her due date. Where will you be taking her?" The doctor says.

"I'm thinking either The Bahamas or Hawaii. Which one do you think I should pick?"

"If it were me I would choose Jamaica because The Bahamas have that water park and she can't do that and Hawaii has the volcanoes but I'm not the one picking the trip you are."

"I think I'll take her to Jamaica! Thanks doc!"

"What were you and the doctor talking about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing!"

"Ok if it was nothing."

Week later:

Will goes and gets Emma a necklace and bracelet. He also gets the tickets to Jamaica.

"Emma are you home?" Will asked.

"Will I'm in the kitchen!"

Will heads to the kitchen. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her belly and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"I have a couple of surprises for you. First I'm making you a special dinner tonight." Will says.

"What are the other surprises?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Will cooks them chicken for dinner. After dinner he gives Emma her other two surprises.

"Em, I have something for you." He hands her a couple of jewelry boxes. She opens them up and she begins to cry.

"Will they are beautiful! I love it. I love you!"

"Well you're going to love me even more when you find out your last surprise." He pulls out the plane tickets.

"We're going to Jamaica!"

"Yep! That's what I was talking to the doctor about. I wanted to see if it was alright. He said yes!"

"Oh Will I love it and I love you! I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is kiss me." She kisses him with so much passion. They break apart a minute later.

"When do we leave?" Emma asked.

"Next week!"

"I can't wait!"

Next week:

That next week they go to Jamaica. They get on the plane and Emma is already afraid but before it gets worse Will is there to reassure her.

"Emma it's ok! I'm right here there is no need to worry. If it makes you feel any better you can hold my hand throughout the whole flight?"

"I will do that Will! Thank you for helping me through everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be on this plane right now. You make me feel better. Whenever I'm with you my OCD is a lot better. I love you!" She gives him a quick peck.

The plane ride for Will and Emma didn't seem very long. Soon they were in Jamaica. When they landed and got off the plane. When they went through the terminal they heard voices. It was The New Directions.

"Emma I have a surprise for you."

I was alone in the dark when I met ya  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh  
You took my hand and you told me you loved me  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh

I was alone, there was no love in my life  
(I was alone, there was no love in my life)  
I was afraid of life and you came in time  
(I was afraid of life and you came in time)  
You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight  
(You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight)  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh

I like the way how you're holdin' me  
It doesn't matter how you're holdin' me  
I like the way you're lovin me'  
It doesn't matter how you are lovin' me  
I like the way how you're touchin' me  
It doesn't matter how you are touchin' me  
I like the way how you're kissin' me  
It doesn't matter how you are kissin' me  
You'll seeeee...

it won't be long 'til we make vows, I bet ya  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh  
I thank the Heavens above that I met ya  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh

I was alone, there was no love in my life  
(I was alone, there was no love in my life)  
I was afraid of life and you came in time  
(I was afraid of life and you came in time)  
You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight  
(You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight)  
Uuuuuuuuuuh

I like the way how you're lovin' me  
It doesn't matter how you are holdin' me  
I like the way how you're holdin' me  
It doesn't matter how you re lovin' me  
I like the way how you're touchin' me  
It doesn't matter how you are touchin' me  
I like the way how you're kissin' me  
It doesn't matter how you are kissin' me

The world's a better place  
'cause you came in time,  
You took away the rain and brought the sunshine,  
I was afraid 'cause I was hurt the last time,  
Uuuuuuuuuuh Ahhhhhhhh.

I like the way how you're holdin' me,  
It doesn't matter how you are holdin' me,  
I like the way how you're lovin' me,  
It doesn't matter how you are lovin' me,  
I like the way how you're touchin' me,  
It doesn't matter how you are touchin' me,  
I like the way how you're kissin' me,  
It doesn't matter how you are kissin' me,  
You'll seeeee.  
Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh [12x]

Chcksthtshtshtsh  
Lalalalala lalalalala lalalalalalala

"I like the way you love me Emma! You are the only one for me."

"Will that was so sweet." They kiss for a minute. Then they go to the hotel.

"I couldn't do this at the airport but now I can." Will says as he lifts up Emma's shirt and kisses her belly.

"Daddy loves you both and so does mommy!"

"Yes I do!" Emma says as she kisses Will.

Then they make love. After they make love Emma asks: "Am I going to be a good mom?"

"Yes because we've already been through this. Those kids at school love you so much just like I love you!"

"You're right! Will I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Whenever you were singing that song to me earlier I felt our son and daughter kicking. I guess they loved hearing their daddy singing just like their mommy does. Guess what you might be doing a lot to calm our twins down?"

"That is great! I don't mind singing to them because you three are my biggest fans."

"That was so sweet! Will I think I want to go down to the beach now."

"Well let's get ready and then we'll go down to the beach."

They get ready and head down to the beach. The two have fun at the beach and they spend a few hours there. Then they come back to the hotel.

"I have to go down stairs real quick ok?" Will says.

"Ok don't stay down there that long."

When Will leaves Emma gets up to get the remote. As soon as she gets up she falls down in pain. She can't reach the phone to call Will so she lays there clutching her stomach. Emma's stomach is still in pain and she is crying for Will. She doesn't know what to do so she begins to scream for Will until someone hears her.

"Miss are you ok? Do you need me to get someone?"

"Yes! My husband Will Schuester he is down stairs. Please hurry!"

The young man rushes down stairs and asks the manager if he's seen a man named Will Schuester. Will hears his name.

"Did you say Will Schuester"

"Yes have you seen him?"

"Yes I'm Will Schuester! What is wrong?"

"Your wife is upstairs screaming!"

Will rushes upstairs to his room. He gets into his room and when he does he sees Emma on the floor crying and clutching her stomach.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Will you're here! It's my stomach it hurts! Will please help me!"

"I'm here! I'm going to get help."

He gets help and they rush her to the hospital. The doctor says she's going to be alright.

"Emma when did this happen?"

"Right after you left. I know what happened!"

"What happened?"

"I think the twins missed their daddy."

"Hey Andrew and Julia daddy's here and I know you missed me. I missed you guys too. I'm always going to be here because I love you and your mommy so much." He kisses Emma's stomach and then kisses her.

They go back to the hotel to finish their vacation.

A/N: Hoped you all liked this one!


	6. Shopping

Month later:

A month later Emma gets bigger but doesn't like it.

"Will, I can't fit into my clothes. I'm so fat. How can you love me when I'm so fat and ugly?"

"I love you because you are carrying our kids in there. You are so beautiful. As far as the clothes you can wear my clothes and we can go out today and get you some new clothes."

"Will I would like that. Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you! Now go and put these clothes on so we can go and get you some new clothes."

Shopping:

Will and Emma go shopping for new clothes for Emma. She loved all of the clothes that they bought. They were getting ready to go when Emma saw some baby clothes. She saw some cute dresses and cute vests.

"Will aren't these clothes cute?"

"Yes they are but we aren't getting any today. Maybe later."

"Will we can't wait! I am four months along and we have five more months to go. Before we know it our babies will be here."

"Ok! We will get one outfit for Andrew and Julia. That's it. When we go and register for the baby shower then we can put clothes on our register. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Which one do you want?"

"I like this dress and this shirt and pants."

"Ok let's go pay for them."

"Will when are we going to register because the new school will be here soon and we won't have enough time to do it?"

"How about next week?"

"Ok."

When Will and Emma got home Emma tried on her new clothes and showed them off to Will. Will loved them all. He thought 'she looked so sexy. I just want to rip those clothes off of her and make love to her.'

"How did I look in all those clothes?"

"You looked incredible. I just wanted to rip them off of you and make passionate love to you."

"Well you can!"

"How?"

"Last week while you were out I went to the mall and bought me something from the maternity store. I hope you like it."

She came back in a sexy sheer thin nightie. Will's mouth was watering and he instantly became hard. Emma looked down and saw Will's bulge sticking out from his pants. She began to smile. Then she walked over to Will and as she was walking the nightie would move the rhythm to her steps. Will was enjoying it so much. She began giving him a lap dance and then she started kissing him. He couldn't take it anymore so he picked her up and took her into their bedroom. Emma laid down on the bed as Will took off all of his clothes. He then took off her nightie and he was in awe when he saw her breasts because they had gotten so big. Will liked this. He started sucking on her nipples and massaging her breasts.

"Will I need you inside me please before I cum!"

He puts himself inside her and goes slow until she says "Faster!" He goes faster and then she says "Harder!" Will goes harder and as soon as he goes harder Emma starts to moan in pleasure. A few minutes later Emma screams "Will I'm getting ready to cum!"

"Em don't cum yet! I want us to cum together."

They were both on the edge. A few minutes later they both cum at the same time.

"That was amazing!" Will says.

"Yeah it was! Will feel this!" Will feels Emma's stomach.

"Oh that is amazing! I guess our son and daughter loved us making love! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

**A/N: Hoped you all liked this! The next chapter is going to be The first day of school!**


	7. First Day of School and The Birth

Month later:

A month later school starts and the auditions for the Glee Club start. Will put the sign up sheet for the Glee Club and so far they've had 10 people sign up. 'This is going to be a great year.' Will thought.

"Hey! So has your day been?" Will asked.

"It's been really busy." Emma said.

"That's sounds terrible. You know you can always ask me for help?"

"That's ok! By the way what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were ready for lunch."

"I don't think so! Can't you see I'm busy here! Plus I'm not hungry!"

"Em, you need to eat something. Our kids are probably hungry. So don't forget to eat."

"I'm not hungry! Now can you leave Will!"

Will left in sadness. He didn't know why Emma was mad but he knew how to make her feel better. Will went and bought some flowers and went home to make dinner.

Emma left her office to go to the bathroom when she came back she saw some flowers with a card. The card read: To my one true love Emma I love you! You are my life and I can't wait until our boy and girl come out. Emma you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Love your One true love Will! XOXO

Emma goes home carrying the flowers Will bought her. As she walked into their home she smelled something wonderful. She then saw Will walk out of the kitchen and she smiled.

"Will I'm so sorry for yelling at you today..."

"Em, you don't have to say sorry. I should be the one saying sorry because I'm the one who should of left when I saw you get mad. I'm sorry."

"Will the reason why I yelled at you is because of my hormones."

"Well I want to try and make you feel better so I made dinner for us tonight. By the way did you like the flowers?"

"Yes and the card was so sweet. I love you so much!"

Two months later:

Two months later Emma starts to look bigger. The New Directions go to sectionals. They perform You are my life By Michael Jackson and Don't stop dancing By Matthew Morrison.

Since Emma was unable to be there due to her being too close to her due date. She really wanted to be there. They won sectionals.

"Emma we won!"

"That's great! I'm so happy!"

Two months later:

On December 25 Will and Emma woke up and began opening up their presents when Emma's water breaks. Will rushes her to the hospital. She is in labor for five hours. The first child to be born was Julia and she weighed 7lbs 8oz. Then Alexander came out two minutes later and he weighed 8lbs 8oz. Will couldn't have been happier.

"It's a Christmas miracle! It's our first Christmas as family." Will said.

"I know!"

The nurses cleaned off the babies and handed them to Emma. Will's worst fear was confirmed, Alexander had a butt chin. When Emma saw that she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at Alex."

"Oh no! He's got my butt chin!"

"Will it looks so cute."

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure their your kids too."

Will picked up Julia and smiled.

"Hi Julia it's daddy. I love you, your brother, and your mom so much."

Alex begins cry which makes Julia cry.

"Will I think they want to hear your voice."

Will begins to sing You'll be in my heart By Phil Collins. Alex and Julia begin to stop crying. They fall asleep.

"Emma this is the best Christmas ever!"

"Yes it is!"

The nurses finally come back in to take the twins.

"Where are they taking my babies?"

"They're taking them to the nursery to finish their check-up."

"Good!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be year since Finn died.**


	8. 1 Year anniversary and more

Everyone comes back to see Finn's grave and say some of their favorite memories of him.

_Like A Comet_  
_ Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky _  
_ Gone Too Soon_

Like A Rainbow  
Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye  
Gone Too Soon

**Shiny And Sparkly**  
** And Splendidly Bright**  
** Here One Day**  
** Gone One Night**

_Like The Loss Of Sunlight_  
_ On A Cloudy Afternoon_  
_ Gone Too Soon_

Like A Castle  
Built Upon A Sandy Beach  
Gone Too Soon

**Like A Perfect Flower**  
** That Is Just Beyond Your Reach**  
** Gone Too Soon**

_Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight_  
_ Here One Day_  
_ Gone One Night_

Like A Sunset  
Dying With The Rising Of The Moon  
Gone Too Soon

**Gone Too Soon**

Later that night Will and Emma have a fight and Emma leaves with the kids. She gets into an accident.

"Are they alright?"

"Your son is but your daughter lost a lot of blood. Emma is paralyzed from the waist down and can walk through physical therapy."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes!"

Will goes to see Emma and she is sleeping. He sits next to her and puts his hand on hers. She wakes up.

"Will, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry! I'm the one who should be sorry. I said so pretty stupid stuff I didn't mean."

"Are the kids alright?"

"Andrew is but Julia isn't. She lost a lot of blood. You are paralyzed from the waist down but will be able to walk through physical therapy."

"That's good."

"Do you want me to go and check up on our kids?"

"Yes!"

Will goes and checks up on the kids. When he walks into their room he sees that Andrew is sleeping. He also sees Julia with cords coming in and out of her. He begins to pray.

"God please don't take her away from me. I would miss her too much. I love her too much!"

He goes back to Emma's room.

"Well how are they?"

"Andrew was sleeping. Well Julia..."

"What about her?"

"She... had cords coming... in and out... of her."

"What?!"

"I began praying telling God not to take her away from us." Will says as he cries.

"She'll be ok because she's a fighter! She won't give up the fight. She's just like her daddy."

"I hope so because she's my life and so are you and Andrew. I love you three so much."

_Flashback:_

_"Dada!" Andrew said._

_"Did he just say dada?" Emma asked._

_"He sure did."_

_"Mama" Julia said._

_"Did she say mama?" Will asked._

_"She sure did."_

_"Soon they will be walking." Will said._

_"Yes and you will be the overly protective parent."_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Yes you will! I know you Will!"_

_"Maybe I won't!"_

_"Yes you will!"_

_"Ok I will but you will too!"_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Yes you will because you will be worried about them getting germs all over them."_

_Emma runs off to their room crying._

_"Em, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."_

_Will takes the kids to their room. When he leaves their room he tries to talk to Emma but it doesn't work. He tries to open the door and it opens. When he opens the door he doesn't see her so he goes into his kids room but doesn't see them. Will goes outside and sees her car is gone so he tries to call her but can't reach her. He drives around until he finds her. Will still can't find them so he goes home to go to bed since he was tired. He woke up the next morning and saw he had a missed call on his phone so he calls it. When he calls it the person on the other line confirmed his worst fears._

**A/N: Will Julia be alright or not? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Authors Note:

**A/N: I'm on Writer's Block right now so any ideas on the next chapter such as what happens to Julia? I would really appreciate it. The best and craziest idea will win and I will post your Username in the next chapter!**


	10. Memories of a Beautiful Disaster:

**A/N: I decided that this chapter would be all about The New Directions remembering Finn.**

The Cemetery:

"Why did he have to go? He was such a good kid. He didn't deserve this." Will said.

"I miss him so much. He was always in a good mood." Mike said.

"He proved to everyone that you can still be popular and be in the glee club. He was the main reason why I joined the glee club." Quinn said.

"He helped us while Mr. Schue gone. Finn believed in us." Jake said.

"He told us that this club wasn't all about competing. He said it was about the music. We didn't need to compete we just needed a love for music. He made me realize that I wasn't the reason why we lost at Sectionals." Marley said.

"He was my best friend. I will always remember him as a caring person." Puck said.

"I will never forget him! He made this club so much fun to be in." Unique said.

"He was a great step brother. I miss him so much." Kurt said.

"He will always be apart of this club." Tina said.

"I will always think of him and miss him so much." Sam said.

"He didn't care who you were." Sugar said.

"I can't believe it's been a year. He was such a nice guy and I will miss him. I remember when Rachel, Kurt, and him came over to my house to check up on me. He didn't have to do that but he did." Blaine said.

"I remember when I almost took his virginity and I'm glad I didn't." Santana said.

"I'm still in shock!" Kitty said.

"I'm still in shock too. I remember all of the songs he did. He was such a nice guy." Mercedes said.

"I remember when he made me realize that I was really important to this club." Artie said.

"He was such a nice guy." Joe said.

"Does anyone have anything else to say? Rachel?" Will asked.

Rachel ran off crying.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"I'll go and talk to her." Kurt said.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"I miss him so much. He defended me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Santana said Brody was a gigolo?"

"Yeah."

"Well she called Finn and he came up to NY and beat up Brody."

"I never knew that."

"I broke his heart."

"Maybe it'll help if you go back. You can tell Finn all of this. He would probably like to hear you."

"Ok."

They go back.

"Rachel you ok?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to say that I miss Finn so much. He defended me. When Santana found out the real truth about my boyfriend in NY she called Finn and beat him up. I broke his heart and Finn I am so sorry for that. You were my first love and I will never forget you." Rachel said as she was crying.

Everyone was crying when they heard what Rachel had to say. They all gave each other a big hug. Then they all began to sing. They sang I'm Alive By Celine Dion.

_Mmmmm, Mmmmmmmmmmmm_  
_ I get wings to fly_  
_ Oh, oh, I'm alive... _  
_ Yeah_

** When you call on me **  
** When I hear you breathe**  
** I get wings to fly**  
** I feel that I'm alive**

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive  
Mmmmm Ohhhhh

_When you bless the day_  
_ I just drift away_  
_ All my worries die_  
_ I'm glad that I'm alive_

**(When you call on me)**  
_When you call on me_  
**(When I hear you breathe)**  
When I hear you breathe  
**(I get wings to fly)**  
_Fly_  
_ I feel that I'm alive_  
_ I am alive_

**(When you reach for me)**  
When you reach for me  
**(Raising spirits high)**  
_God knows that_

That I'll be the one  
Standing by

_Through good and _  
_ Through trying times_

And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the  
Rest of my life

**(When you call on me)**  
_When you call on me_  
**(When you reach for me)**  
When you reach for me  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive

**(When you bless the day)**  
_When you bless, you bless the day_  
**(I just drift away)**  
I just drift away  
**(All my worries die)**  
_I know that I'm alive_

**I get wings to fly**  
** God knows that I'm alive**

"That was amazing! Finn would be so proud!" Will said.

**A/N:** _Rachel in italics. _Quinn in normal. **New Directions in Bold. Hopefully you liked this one. I still need an idea for the next chapter. Please Review!**


	11. Hospital and More

The Hospital:

At the hospital Will is in Emma's room holding her hand. Emma wakes up and smiles.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Will said.

"Hey! I love you! I know I don't say it too much but I really do love you." Emma said.

"I love you too. Emma you saved my life. Before you came along my life had no meaning or purpose but now it does. I thank you for that. You are my one true love and will always be. Em, you are my life." Will said.

"Will that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Come here Will." Emma said as she motioned Will to come over to her.

Will came over to her and when he did Emma pulls his shirt down to kiss him. This was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Will deepened the kiss. When he did that Emma decided to put her tongue into his mouth begging for an entrance. He gladly accepted and then began putting his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted. She then began to take off his clothes when he stopped her and broke a part.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked.

"Because we're in a hospital bed and you're paralyzed. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I'm sorry it was my fault." Emma said.

"I forgive you."

Soon the doctor comes in and says that Andrew had been crying for Will, so Will goes and sees him. When Will goes and sees his son he becomes really upset. He walks in and his son yells "Dada!"

"Hey, Andrew! How's my little man doing?"

"Ok!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Once there was a prince who lived far far away. This prince was sad everyday because he didn't have a princess to love him. Far far away there lived a princess who was also sad because she didn't have a prince to love her. Then one day they met. The prince thought the princess was so beautiful and the princess thought the prince was so handsome. They both decided to go out on a date and they both fell in love instantly. Soon they both got married and had two beautiful kids. A boy and a girl. They lived happily ever after. The End!"

"Momma?"

"Momma's in her room."

"Momma?"

"What about Momma?"

"Momma and Dada?"

"Oh I get it now. Are you asking is that how me and Momma met?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't exactly like that but close to it."

"Momma!"

"Do you want to see Momma?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok I'll see if I can get her." Will walks back to Emma's room.

"Em, Andrew wants to see you. I'm going to go find a nurse to see if it's ok for you to see him." Will goes and finds the nurse and she said yes and helped Will get Emma out of bed. They wheel her to Andrew's room.

"Momma!"

"Hey, big boy! Momma's right here! I missed you so much!"

Then Emma looked over and saw Julia. She began to cry.

"Momma crying?"

"I'm just sad because of your sister. Andrew I want you to know that me and your Daddy love you and Julia so much."

As soon as Emma sad that Julia started to stir around and began crying. Emma and Will looked at her with surprise.

"Will, go get the doctor!"

Will got the doctor and the doctor said that she was alright but they still wanted to keep her there.

Emma rolled over to Julia and said: "Julia, Momma's here and so is Daddy. You are the strongest little girl and you will always be my big girl. I love you so much."

Weeks later:

Weeks later Emma, Andrew, and Julia were all released from the hospital. They were all ready to get home. Emma and Will decided that they needed a night to their own so they had Andrew and Julia stay with Grandma and Grandpa Schuester.

Date night:

Later that night Will and Emma had their date night. Will decided to make this the most romantic date they've ever had. He cooked dinner, bought Emma some flowers and jewelry. Will didn't leave a card with the flowers like usual. Instead he decided that he would let his mouth and body do the talking. Yes tonight was going to be something special.

"Em, you don't have to dress nice tonight because you look beautiful as usual."

"Ok but I'll need your help getting ready."

"I'll help you."

Will helps Emma get dressed and then they go and eat dinner.

"Will what's for dessert?"

"You'll have to guess."

"Is it cookies?"

"Nope."

"Brownies?"

"Nope."

"Cake?"

"Nope."

"Pie?"

"Nope."

"Cheesecake?"

"Nope. Give up?"

"Yeah!"

"Me!"

"I think I'll like this dessert."

"Well let's get to eating!"

Will walks over to her and kisses her with so much passion. Emma deepens the kiss and begins to put her tongue in his mouth. Will gladly accepts. He then begins to take off her shirt. After he does that he starts to kiss her neck and goes lower to her chest. Then he unclasps her bra and then begins to suck one of her nipples and massage her other breast. Emma is moaning this whole time. She then unbuttons his shirt and begins rubbing his chest. Will switches sides and gives the other nipple attention. Then he takes off his pants and underwear. After that he takes off Emma's skirt and underwear. He begins to finger her. Then he eats her pussy. After that he asks if her if she wants to go to the bedroom. She says yes. He wheels her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed. Will then asks if he can go any further and she said yes. He enters into her slowly so she can get use to it. She tells him to go faster so he does. Then she said to go harder and he does. Soon she says I'm about to cum. Will says don't cum yet because I want us to cum together. A few minutes later they cum together.

"Will?"

"Yeah!"

"I love you so much and that was wow!"

"I know wow! I love you so much!"

"Will can we just cuddle right now?"

"Sure we can! You know how much I love to cuddle with you! I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Was that dessert good?"

"Yes it was delicious. If I wasn't so tired I would have seconds."

"Ok sweetie. You just go to sleep."

They both fall asleep. The next morning they wake up and eat breakfast and get ready to pick up their kids.

"Momma! Dada!" Andrew said.

"Momma! Dada!" Julia said.

"Hey my big kids! Did you have a fun time with Grandma and Grandpa?" Emma asked.

They both nodded.

"Momma! Dada! We wanted to sing something for you!" Julia said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"You are our Momma and Dada our only Momma and Dada. You make me happy when sky are grey. You never know dear how much I love so please don't take our Momma and Dada away!"

"That was so sweet you guys! We love you both!" Emma said.

Andrew and Julia both gave their parents a hug and a kiss.

**A/N: This is the last chapter until October. Sorry for making you guys wait until then but I'm so busy with school and other things. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
